The Legend of the Crystals
by gravekeepers4
Summary: My 1st fanfic, Eiko and Vivi are given crystals by a stange man. Set 6 year after FFIX. Mabe EikoxVivi
1. The Stanger with the Crystals

Don't own FFIX, only if i did...

The Legend of the Crystals

Chapter 1 – Stanger with the Crystals

Eiko, now 12, was walking out the front gate of Lindblum was a strange man walked up to her and asked her, "You the princess of Lindblum right?"

"What is it to you?"

"You are aren't you, Eiko, heir to the throne of Lindblum." The stranger said drawing 2 swords and getting into a battle pose. "Now fight me little girl."

"Why do you want to fight me for?" He did not answer, he run towards her; give the young princess little time to react. Eiko was just able to over out of the way just in time and casting protect on herself. "Not bad little girl." The stranger said "made be you will succeed where others failed." He put his swords away walked slowly towards Eiko. "Take this." He took a crystal out of his pocket and as he walked closer to the young mage it began is to glow, brighter and brighter as he got closer to her. "What is that?" Eiko asked. "Your destiny." He replied as he gave the crystals to her, a bright light came so bight it blinded her for a moment when she gain her sight back the stranger was gone. A Lindblum soldier run toward her, when he got to her he ask "Are you all right ma'am?"

"I'm fine," she answered "do you know the man that was with me just now?"

"No ma'am I don't just be carful now, ok." Eiko walked out of the front gate and want on the small airship that was waiting for her.

The airship dropped her of outside Quan's Dwelling, where Vivi is most of his spare time. She walked in. Vivi wasn't far from the entrance, so Eiko walked up to him, as she did something to their pockets begin to glow. Both Eiko and Vivi got something out of their pockets a crystal. "Where did you get that from?" Eiko asked. Vivi replied with "I was going you asked your the same question, I got it from a strange man yesterday."

"I got mine not long I got here; I got from a stranger out Lindblum's front get. Can I have a look?"

"Sure." They showed each other their crystal, as they got close to each other's crystal they glowed very bright, brighter then when it glowed outside of Lindblum and they felt themselves getting teleported.


	2. A New World

I don't own FFIX but note the place Milton Keynes is a fictional version f the real one. The crystal idea is not all mine own but the character Alex are my creation.

The Legend of the Crystals

Chapter 2 – A New World

Eiko wake up, she looked around she couldn't see Vivi and noticed she wasn't in Quan's Dwelling any more. Before she could look around to see where she was 3 fangs surrounded her, the young mage quickly got her flute the blow the turn to cast protect on herself. 1 fang jumped at her but the spell she cast prevented fro getting to her. Eiko then attack it but her flute didn't do much to it, but it did run away afterwards. Eiko saw that the other 2 was ready to attack her, there was no way she could out run from them. Then someone wearing a white mage robe, wielding a 3 foot staff, hit one of the fangs knocking it out and the last one fled. "Thank you." Eiko said once he put his staff away. "You should be more careful." He replied "I haven't seen you before, you not from around here are you?"

"No I not, but I don't know where I am."

"You are in Milton Keynes. I take it you teleported since you appeared here after a bright light."

"I wasn't alone I had a friend with me."

"Well I haven't seen anyone else except you. You better find, don't if I help?"

"OK, I Eiko, Eiko Carol."

"Alexander Denials, but just call me Alex." They shook hand Eiko's crystal began to glow. Alex seen this and he said in shock "You have one of the legendary crystals?"

"A stranger man gave it to me seeing it was my destiny."

"Do you know anything about the legend?"

"No I don't."

"Well I can tell you what I know. Acutely two similar versions, the main difference are how many exist. Some there are 4 crystals, earth, fire, wind and water, yet see believe that there are 4 more than that the others being thunder, ice, light and dark each have a mark on them saying each one it is. Can I look?"

"Don't see why not." Eiko handed over the crystal. Alex looked at if. "I don't believe." he said in his surprise "Unless I'm mistaken this is the crystal of light, it has the mark of light on it." He then gave it back to Eiko, who replied with "That being good and all I need to find my friend."

"Ok then, according the legend it can by use to find people. Did your friend have one?"

"Yes he did."

"Even better then, the crystal should be able to find your friend for us." The two set of looking for Vivi.


	3. The Legend of the Crystals

The Legend of the Crystals

Chapter 3 – The Legend of the Crystals

Vivi woke up and nosiest he was no longer at Quan's Dwelling. Vivi looked around; he was in a room lying in a bed. The room is was nothing like any room he seen; the entire floor was coved in a strange fabric and when he got out of bed and looked out of the window looked like it hade 2 layers of glass. The bedroom door open and a girl walked though the door. "So you are awake, crystal bearer."

"Crystal Bearer?" Vivi asked. "You got the crystals of darkness, haven't you heard the legend of the crystals?"

"No I haven't."

"All I tell you. First do you know that their other worlds other than this one?"

"Um...I'm not from this world. Dose the crystals have the power to teleport?"

"Some believe they do. Well over 5,000 years ago said to be 8 legendry warriors, all best friends and the 8 first true of all time. They where not from the same world as most of them we can't trace back the ancestors but two of then families go back more than 5,000 year before that. But the world they whey in the most on was a planet named Gaia. They had to fight a terrible battle which no one knows much about. All that is certain, that they died one by one and crystallised. The crystals spread to different worlds. Each of the crystal is in 2 parts, 1 big main part at an unknown location and a small piece that fit in the palm of one's hand. That is all I know. What's your name?"

"Vivi."

"Mine's Lex, nice to meet you."

"I need to find my friend."

"Oh one more I need tell you." Lex went towards a chest of draws, opened one of the top one and got something out. She then closed the draw and walked back to Vivi. She held out her hand, it was a yellowish crystal. "I'm one too. I'm got for my birthday earlier this year, a weird man in a black cape."

"That's weird, a man of the same description give me one a day before I got teleported here."

"I want to find him, and your friend we should work together."

"Ok then, but where do we start?"

"A place where everyone calls the Four Walls, that is near where I found you." The two walk out of the bedroom than out of the front door. Vivi looked around this world looked very different from his own. They walked to the front gate of Lex's house on to the .footpath. A while later Vivi saw concrete area with wall shaped like a rectangle. Before then could reach it three men step in their way. One of them said "Hello kids mind handing over the crystals" Lex replied with "Why do you want them?" The men all drew their sword to turn Lex got her sword out and Vivi got his staff out. The 2 men that did speak both charged at Lex. The first one misses as she dodged the attack and allowed Vivi to cast is fire spell at him. The second one's sword hit Lex's sword. He then swung it again but Lex ducked and strike at his legs, making him fall to the ground. The third one then side "Do I have to do everything by my self?" He got his second sword out "Don't think you can get pass me the crystals I want their power!"

"They are not yours to take." Lex replied with "They chose who their bearer is, beside the power their have you will not be able to control."

"You just saying that, I need them." All of a sudden a volley of arrows shot down at him. Everyone looked round then they hared "Didn't anyone tell you that stilling is illegal?"

"Mind your own business Milly, kid should stay out of this."

"Now, now, just because I'm 9 dose not stop the fact that with this bow could have killed you Paul."

"I'll be back." Paul ran away. Milly walked to ward Vivi and Lex and then said "Don't worry about him he be after magical items for years." Then all of a sudden the ground shook and big snake like creature attack the party.


	4. The Earthworm

The Legend of the Crystals

Chapter 4 – The Earthworm

It's a grant earthworm." Milly yelled out as it went towards her. Every draw their weapons ready to fight it. Lex tried to intercept the worm before it got to Milly but it was too fast and swallowed her. Vivi began in cast his fire spell, and Lex charged at the worm making sure it didn't get to Vivi before her should get to cast his spell and get it to spit out Milly. Lex managed to strike it a few times but it countered my knocking her back with its tail. Then the 18 foot long creature dived into ground. "Don't let it get away." Lex yelled. The earthworm was easy to follow was it was leading a trial of rubble of where it was going underground. Lex and Vivi ran with the trial, trying to keep up with it. After a while the ground shook where it was and Lax yelled "Jump out of way, it goanna surface." Lax and Vivi jump back as the earthworm appeared. Vivi quickly cast fire on if and it spat out Milly. The worm then swiped its tail at the three knocking them on the ground. All three of them got up the Milly spoke "Attack its body; don't go for its head." Milly aimed her bow and shot a number of arrows at the worm. It screamed out in pain and the slammed at the ground causing an earthquake. All three managed to jump in time to avoid the attack, but the worm went for the powerful tackle at Vivi. Lax charged the monster, making sure earthworm did not reach Vivi, who, started to charge his fire spell. Lex managed to strike the top of the worm and Vivi cast his spell, the earthworm flinch given Milly time to hit it with her arrows. But the worm just dived back into the ground. Milly saw that its path was go towards the school the warn Lex and Vivi that they need to stop it. "We need to lore it away."

"How are we going to do that?" Lax asked. Then they head an unknown voice "We go underground."

"It's you, you are the on that give me my crystal." Vivi commented.

"So what if I am? We need to go underground. This is a Dimensional Worm, as long it hasn't swallowed any one when it is underground it's in a different dimension."

"Why dose it seems like it is seems like it is underground?" Lex asked and the stranger replied with "It is using its magic to do so we believe it is underground. That's all so why it dose not come any to give the illusion that it is underground."

"Wired." Lex replied. The stranger waved his arms and the 4 of them teleported and appeared in front of the Dimension Worm. All of the got their weapons out, Vivi his staff, Lex her sword, Mill with her bow and the stranger with his twin axes. The worm stopped and got ready to attack the party. It used it tail to attack all 4 of them. Lex then attacked its torso, afterwards, when Lex got out of the way, Milly shot it with her arrows. The stranger then charged at it with his axes and strike it with both of his axes and when he move out of the way Vivi cast fire on it. The worm cast quake on Lex, how flinched for a while but countered by strike it again then the stranger hit with his axes. The best screaming in pain, then it started to charge at the party and Vivi started to charge up his spell while Milly tried to slow it down by shot a volley of arrows. The worm did staggered allowing Vivi to cast Flare on it the worm then fled. "There's hope for us yet." The stranger said as he teleported them back to the surface.


	5. The Ice Crystal

**Here is the nest capter, sorry for the long wait work took up my time.**

The Legend of the Crystals

Chapter 5 – The Ice Crystal

_Meanwhile_

Alex and Eiko was walking looking for Vivi when all of a sudden they fell into the ground. They reawaken in a light blue building of some kind. A woman with light blue skin, wearing darker light blue, light armour on her top half, and a mini skirt the same colure walk up to them as they stand up the said "What in the blazing are you two are doing are?"

"We fell." Alex replied. "Some kind of hole suddenly opened up below us."

"Well, while you are here, mind helping me out?"

"I need to find my friend." Eiko answered with and the blue woman responded with "You going need to go to the crystal in the centre, as the main entrance is blocked."

"What help do you need?" Alex asked.

"The Ice Shire as been invaded by monsters of fire. I need to repair the crystal as it's been damaged, I have started but I need to get back to the crystal to put the last pieces I got on me back to the crystal, I'm Shiva nice to meet you." She responded.

"I'm Alex and this is Eiko" Alex replied with. The three walked along an ice blue path but it wasn't long being fire monsters came out and attacked them. Eiko got her flute out and Shiva and Alex draw there swords. The fire monsters were red humanoid thing with an orange aura and there were 5 of them. All 5 of them went towards Shiva, Alex and Eiko charged at one each. The first that reach Shiva, she stabs her sword in its chest; the monster froze up and shattered. The other 2 that was still go for her tried to hit but she leaped out of the way and than cast a wave of ice at them. Alex swing his sword at it, it evade it so span around and got his staff out and wracked it. The monster was knocked out. Eiko had jumped out of the way; she played a tune on her flute to summon Fenrir. A wolf looking creature appeared. She mounted it and charged at one of the monsters, 'knocking it to the ground. The last two tried going for Eiko and Fenrir but they charged at them; destroying them both. "Is everyone all right?" Shiva asked. "We're fine." Alex responded. The three continued to go the Ice Shire, more fire monsters did attack them as they went though. The got to the centre where the large Ice Crystal was, Shiva ran up towards is to put the pieces back but a force field flung her back. "Are you all right?" Eiko asked she got up. "I all right." She answered. "We need to get to the crystal." She put hands in front of her and a beam of ice came out. It hit the force field but had no affect. 10 living bombs appeared. Shiva quickly uses Ice Beam on them making 3 of them explode. The other 7 went in to attack; the three quickly got their weapons out. Shiva did try to do another Ice Beam but as four of the Bombs went for her she had to doge them. The two that went for Eiko didn't do much as she was still mounted on Fenrir and he used Aerora on them cause then to explode, the two where out of range for the explosion the affect them. The two that went for Alex cast Fire on him, which stun him for a bit. The bomb then charge at him, Alex got his sword out and sliced them in have. Meanwhile Shiva was struggling as four of the bombs that went for her, as they were casting Fire on her: which was is weak to. Shiva managed to slice on of them with her sword by the time Alex jumped in the helped out by slicing one of the up. Eiko and Fenrir came, Fenrir use he's claws to defeat the last two. Be for he party could recover an earthquake happened and after is stop Ifrit came out of the ground and attack the party.

**The next chapter will be soon (hopefuly)**


End file.
